Best Friend's Brother
by Emma8745
Summary: One-shot. Rachel reflects back on the first time she ever fell in love. Finchel A/U. Please read!


**This thought came to me earlier today, and I know I'm already doing another story, but I couldn't focus on it until I got this one out in the open! This is just a one shot, my first attempt, actually.**

**_A few things you should know:_**** Kurt is Finn's older brother (by like 3-4 years, a fairly significant age gap). Also, this story will switch between past and present repeatedly, so I'm sorry if there is any confusion. **

**I don't own glee, and I am in no way claiming the ownership of glee with this fanfic. **

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Rachel mixed the cake batter around until all the ingredients were fully mixed together. She made sure every last egg was smashed and all the bits of powder were dissolved into the creamy liquid. She looked around the kitchen, and took in the looks of the mess. She had some major cleaning up to do!

Before she began her cleaning, she poured the completely mixed cake batter into a pan, and spread it out evenly. When she was satisfied with her vanilla flavored creation, she stuck the pan in the oven and set the timer as directed.

Just as Rachel was about to get the cleaning supplies out and attack her kitchen with the most powerful soaps she owned, something on the television captured her attention. She turned the volume up, and scooted closer to the tiny television set stationed in the kitchen. It wasn't a news channel she had on, but rather a simple sit-com, in which the characters went through different problems and situations in each episode.

In this particular episode, the main character was reflecting back on her first love. The character had a smile plastered on her face as she thought about her nervousness as they announced their love towards each other.

Rachel knew exactly what the girl was thinking, and exactly how the girl felt. It was quite a while back, but Rachel still remembered the first time she fell in love, even if she didn't know it was love at that moment.

Rachel and Kurt were best friends ever since their diaper years. They tore the Lima Pre-School apart with their friendship! Their parents had organized play dates weekly, and loved the bond that their children shared. Rachel's father, Hiram swore that someday the two would marry.

Rachel couldn't help but giggle at the thought. Kurt was currently married to the _man _of his dreams, Blaine. Her dad couldn't have been more wrong! Maybe instead of focusing on the friendship between young Rachel and Kurt, they could have been noticing the fascination Rachel had with Kurt's older brother, Finn. When Rachel was younger, Finn was just her best friend's older brother. He was nearly 4 years older than the two, so naturally she took no interest in him. However, as she grew older she began to notice him more and more. Once when she was eight-years-old, she visited Kurt's house a few days after Christmas. She remembered the day so well…

* * *

"Daddy, I am eight-years-old!" A younger Rachel exclaimed to her father, Leroy. "I am able to walk myself to the front door without you. I'm a big girl now, you know."

"I know, darling, I know," Leroy chuckled with a shake of his head. "I apologize for questioning your authority."

Rachel nodded triumphantly, and began to exit her daddy's car. However, as soon as she stepped onto the ground and saw the far and cold walk from the car to the front door, she turned around to face her daddy once more. "Maybe you could come with me one more time."

Leroy chuckled once more and got out of the car. "Of course my little star." He circled the car and grabbed Rachel's hand as they crossed the ice-covered street and walked up the slippery driveway of the Hudson/Hummel house. Leroy gave Rachel the honor of ringing the doorbell, and they waited until Carole answered the door.

"Rachel!" Carole greeted, leaning over to give Rachel a hug. "It's wonderful to see you again!" She faced Leroy, "And you as well, Leroy. Why don't you two-step inside? It's freezing outside!" She moved out of the way and allowed the Berry's to walk into the house.

As soon as Rachel was fully in the house she heard a loud banging noise coming from upstairs. "What's going on?" She asked Carole, covering her ears for extra effect.

"Oh, we got Finn a drum set for Christmas and he's trying it out. He's been banging on pot and pans for years now, Burt and I figured it was time for him to have the real thing," Carole answered.

They all quietly listened to the beat before Leroy spoke up, "He's not bad. He actually seems to have some real potential."

"I know, who would have known he had such a knack for music?" Carole replied.

Just then Kurt came racing down the stairs, his hands over his ears like Rachel's were. The adults both smiled at their reactions, while Rachel and Kurt exchanged annoyed looks.

"It's too loud!" Kurt complained. "When is he going to stop?"

"Kurt, honey, it's only a few days after Christmas. Let him have fun with his presents," Carole responded, not fixing Kurt's attitude. Kurt huffed, but decided to leave the situation alone. He knew it was an argument he wouldn't be winning.

Leroy then gave his daughter a hug, "Rachel, I'm going to go back home now. I'll be back in a few hours to pick you up, okay?"

Rachel nodded and hugged him back before stepping back and watching him leave the house.

Kurt faced Rachel once her dad was gone; "It's quieter in the basement. We can play down there." Rachel happily agreed and followed Kurt down the stairs. Once the two of them were in the small basement, Kurt showed Rachel all of his new toys. They each picked out their favorites and played for what seemed like hours. The only reason they stopped their day of fun was because Carole requested a small favor from Kurt. He was instructed to help her sort through the laundry because Carole had too many chores to do, and couldn't get them all done in one day.

As Rachel waited for Kurt to finish, she decided to take a look at the drum set Finn was still so fascinated by. She crept up the stairs and tapped on his bedroom door before entering the room. Finn was sitting in the corner of the room, banging away and he stopped when he noticed Rachel standing in the room. Normally, a 12-year-old Finn would have been annoyed if an 8-year-old was in his room, but he didn't mind Rachel. She was the only one of Kurt's friends that didn't annoy him to death.

"Hey, Rach," he said, voicing the nickname he had given her when she was four. "What's up?"

"I was just coming to see how your drumming was coming along," Rachel replied, approaching the drum set. "You're not bad." Honestly, she wasn't sure what "good" drumming would sound like, but her daddy said Finn was good and her daddy didn't lie.

"Thanks," he smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. I've always wanted to be a drummer, or at least something music related."

"That's cool," Rachel commented. "I've never even played the drums before."

Finn raised an eyebrow, "Do you want to try?"

Rachel timidly nodded and walked over to Finn's side of the drum set. She took the drumsticks from his hands and began to tap one of the drums. Even though she had no idea what she was doing, she was enjoying herself. As she grew more comfortable, she tested different beats and rhythms, some reminding her of songs she heard on the radio.

Just as Finn was about to praise his brother's friend for her drumming abilities, Kurt entered the room.

"There you are!" he exclaimed. "I'm sorry if Finn was bothering you. We can go back to the basement now." Before Rachel could defend Finn, Kurt was gone and heading back to the basement.

Rachel handed the drumsticks back to Finn and smiled. "Thanks, Finn. That was really fun."

"No problem. Come back anytime," he said before she left his room and went to join Kurt in the basement.

* * *

…Rachel smiled at the memory. Even though she was too young to know what love was, that was the day her crush on Finn developed. She basically idolized Finn, but as she grew into her teen years, she began to realize she was nothing more than his little brother's best friend.

Rachel started her attack on the messy kitchen, scrubbing the countertops with a rag. She listened to the sound of the television in the background as she cleaned, and heard the main character begin to reflect on her first heartbreak. Rachel remembered this moment of her own very well as well. Growing up, she didn't date much, all of her relationships usually ended in a mutual break up. She didn't have her first real heartbreak until she was 17 years old. It was the summer before her senior year, and she was convinced she and Jesse St. James were going to be together forever…

* * *

It was almost their one-year anniversary, and Rachel decided to surprise him at his house. She drove across town to his house and even bought him a bouquet of flowers. Her spirits were high as she drove onto his street and headed to his house. However, he spirits dropped as she saw Jesse. He was standing in his driveway, locked in a passionate embrace with some blonde girl Rachel had never seen before. She turned around in someone's driveway and drove away as fast a she could. She didn't drive home though; instead she drove to the Hudson/Hummel house hoping to be comforted by her best friend.

She knocked on the door, and was a little shocked when Finn answered the door instead of Kurt. She requested to speak to Kurt, but Finn informed her that he just ran to the store for his mom. Finn, having known Rachel for so many years, sensed that something was wrong and suggested that she talk to him about it. She was hesitant at first, but ended up following him upstairs to his bedroom and pouring her heart out as they sat on his bed. She let the tears flow, and was too lost in her heartbreak to recompose herself.

As soon as she finished her story, she finally registered that Finn had been rubbing her back soothingly for the majority of the story, and she attempted a smile at him.

"I'm sorry that I'm such a wreck right now," she apologized, and wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"Rachel, it's okay, seriously," Finn replied. "No one deserves to go through that, especially you."

Rachel kept trying to wipe the tears away, but new ones kept flowing from her eyes. "I should have seen it coming. He's always treated me like garbage, blown me off, checked out other girls, and put me down. He always made me feel like I'm nothing, and for a while I was starting to believe it."

"Rachel, don't believe him. You're an amazing girl, and you deserve the best. You're beautiful, smart, and an incredible girl. Jesse clearly doesn't know what he lost."

Rachel sniffled, "Do you really mean that?"

Finn lifted his hand and pushed a stray strand of hair out of Rachel's hair out of her face. "Of course I do."

Before Rachel could fully register what she was doing, she let her lips press against Finn's. It took Finn a second to realize what was happening, but as soon as he did he returned the kiss and ran his fingers through her hair. Rachel expressed all the emotions she was feeling into that one kiss, and only parted from Finn because she needed a breath of fresh air. She finally realized what just happened, and she looked at Finn with wide eyes. What was she thinking? She opened and closed her eyes a few times, but couldn't find the right words to say to him.

A wave of relief crashed over her as she heard the front door open and Kurt's voice calling though the house. She muttered a quick goodbye to Finn as she ran from his room to go to tell Kurt about the Jesse situation. As soon as she was out of his room she had to stop to control her thoughts. She leaned back against the wall and took a few deep breaths. She ran her finger over her bottom lip and she could still feel the sparks from the kiss.

What was she going to do?

* * *

…They avoided each other after the kiss. They didn't speak again until the end of the summer. Rachel shook her head as she though about their immaturity.

They never really did talk about the kiss, though. Once they started talking again, they both ignored it, and decided to pretend like it never happened. They did however slip into a comfortable friendship by the end of the summer before Finn had to return to college. They texted each other and talked on the phone constantly, and even ended up going to the same college, but never once did the kiss come into conversation.

Rachel thought back to her freshman year of college. It was her next serious relationship after Jesse. His name was Brody. He was a friend of Finn's and it was Finn that set the two of them up. Rachel and Brody had an instant connection, and Brody helped Rachel forget about any leftover feelings for Finn completely.

Rachel's friendship with Finn remained strong, even when they were both in relationships. Rachel was dating Brody during her freshman year, and Finn had his girlfriend, Quinn. The couples went out on double dates all the time. Like the one time when they went ice skating…

* * *

Rachel and Brody walked into the ice rink hand in hand and scanned the area for Finn and Quinn. It wasn't long until Rachel spotted the pair by the rental area and approached them. She gave Quinn a hug since the two girls had grown to become good friends.

"I am so excited to go ice skating!" Quinn exclaimed. "I've never tried it before and it looks like so much fun!"

"I know!" Rachel replied with just as much excitement as Quinn. "I used to watch all those professionals when I was little and always dreamt of doing what they do. Or try, at least."

The four of them rented our skates and headed over to a bench area to change their shoes. Once Rachel's had them securely on her feet she tried to stand up, but almost fell over because of the blade. She toppled into Finn's lap, and he had to catch her quickly before she fell completely onto the ground. She looked up into Finn's eyes as she thanked him and slowly stood up again, immediately missing his touch. Brody reached over and helped her back to her feet. Rachel held onto Brody so she wouldn't loose her balance again, but her eyes remained glued to Finn. The feelings she had for Finn long ago were hitting her like a ton of bricks, and it dawned on her that she couldn't do anything about it. He had Quinn, and he loved Quinn. She had Brody, and she loved Brody.

Everything was going to be okay, right?

* * *

…Rachel pulled the cake from the oven and got the icing supplies out to decorate the cake. As soon as the cake cooled down enough, she gently spread the icing out over the cake.

Rachel's mind soon drifted off to a New Years party she went to a few years ago. It was almost two years after the ice skating incident, Finn and Quinn were still very much together and Brody had broken things off with her just a few hours before the party…

* * *

Brody ended the relationship because he realized something that Rachel wouldn't admit to herself. She was in love with Finn Hudson. Rachel should have been deeply upset that her relationship of nearly two years was over, but it barely fazed her. Her mind was focused solely on Brody's reason for breaking things off. He was totally right. She was in love with Finn.

She ran to Kurt, who also happened to be at the party, excited to tell him the great news. When she found him, he told her he had some news as well. Rachel allowed Kurt to share his news first, because he claimed that his news would have been much more important that hers, and she seriously doubted that.

"I was looking for my watch in the house earlier today, and you'll never guess what I found hidden in the kitchen," Kurt said excitedly.

"You're watch?" Rachel guessed, trying to hurry him along so they could get to her news.

"No! I found a small velvet jewelry box!" Kurt's smile was bright, but Rachel's faded into a deep frown. "I couldn't help but sneak a peek, and it was a diamond ring! Finn is going to propose to Quinn! Tonight!"

It felt like her heart stopped beating. Finn was going to propose? Rachel shook her head in denial and Kurt immediately noticed her lack of excitement.

"Rachel, what's wrong?" Kurt asked. "What happened?"

"Why now?" Rachel asked him in a pleading voice. "Why does he choose this moment to propose?"

"What are you tal-" Kurt tried, but she cut him off.

"We spend the last five or so years having this weird mixed signal relationship, sharing secret kisses and slowly falling for one another, and the moment I finally realize that I'm in love with him he decides to propose?"

"Wait, hold up, in love with?" Kurt asked Rachel. "Secret kisses? What has been going on between you two?"

"Kurt, I love him. He's always been there for me, and I love him. Why does he love Quinn more than me? What does she have that I don't? Why can't I ever have a happy ending?"

"Rachel!" Kurt said sympathetically, wrapping his arms around Rachel in a tight hug. "You'll have your happy ending, soon, and you'll be the happiest girl in the whole world."

"Thanks Kurt," Rachel told him, not really feeling any better. "I think I just want to be alone right now if you don't mind."

"No, of course," Kurt nodded, stepping back. "But stay will you? Don't let this ruin your whole night."

Rachel nodded, "I won't. I'll be around. I'll try to find you before midnight."

"Okay, I'll see you later."

Rachel walked away from Kurt and sat down on a nearby couch by herself. She watched as all the people around her danced and had a great time. Many of the people were with their significant others, getting ready to share a New Year's kiss, something Rachel never got to experience.

She hugged her knees, thinking that Finn was probably popping the question at that very moment. He probably prepared a speech telling her that no other girl compared to Quinn, and she was it for him. In his mind, Rachel probably never crossed his mind, not a shimmer of doubt in his perfect proposal. At that moment she would be exclaiming a yes and leaping into his arms, ready to spend the rest of her life with him.

Rachel wiped a single tear off her cheek. She couldn't keep thinking about it. Kurt was right, it couldn't ruin her night.

* * *

(Still in past mode) Rachel looked at the clock, and realized that it was 5 minutes until midnight. She decided to try to find Kurt so they could do the count down together. She maneuvered her way through the large crowd, scanning the area for her best friend. Another three minutes passed and she still couldn't find him in the packed area. Suddenly, she felt a tug on her arm and she was forced to turn around. She turned happily, expecting to see Kurt, but instead seeing the eyes of Finn Hudson.

The crowd around her started counting down from 60 seconds.

"Finn, what are you doing?" she asked him, looking at the area behind him for Quinn and her new diamond ring, but couldn't see her.

"I'm sorry, Rachel," Finn said.

"What are you sorry for?" Rachel asked him, confused. "Shouldn't you be with Quinn? It's time for the New Year's kiss!"

"What if I don't want my New Year's kiss to be with Quinn?" Finn asked.

Rachel's eyes widened, "What?"

_10,9,8,7!_

"What if I want it to be with you?" Finn said, inching towards me.

_6,5,4,3!_

Rachel opened her mouth to protest.

_2,1!_

His lips crashed on to Rachel's, and she felt the same thing she did a few years back. Sparks exploded inside of her as the crowd cheered. Rachel deepened the kiss, never wanting it to end. Thoughts of Quinn, Brody, and everyone else flew from her head.

He pulled away from Rachel, and held her close; as if he was scared she'd run away like the last time. Rachel stayed in his arms, and looked into his eyes.

"Where's Quinn?" She felt the need to ask him. She needed to know what happened.

"It's over," he said simply, tightening his hold on her.

"It's over?" Rachel repeated in disbelief.

"I thought she was the one, Rach, I really did," he started, his eyes refusing to leave hers. "I was even going to ask her to marry me tonight."

"What happened?" Rachel asked him.

"I took her outside to ask the question, and I kept thinking 'I'm about to ask the girl I'm in love with to marry me,' but the problem was that the girl I was in love with wasn't standing outside with me," Finn said honestly. "She's standing right in front of me. Right at this very second."

"You love me?" Rachel asked, needing to make sure she heard him correctly.

"Rachel, I've loved you since we first kissed in my room after you and Jesse broke up. No, I fell in love with you before that," he told her. "I was just always afraid that you didn't feel the same way, so I tried to move on, but as you can see, I failed miserably."

"Finn, I love you too," Rachel said, reaching up to cup his cheek. "I always just thought I was your little brother's best friend."

"You're so much more than that, Rachel," he said, capturing her lips in another kiss.

* * *

…Rachel finished icing the cake and stepped back to look at her masterpiece. Today was a big day, and the cake needed to be perfect. She heard the front door click open, and excitement filled her completely.

"Hey, babe? Are you home?" her husband of exactly one year's voice filled the small apartment.

Rachel ran to the front door and jumped into Finn's arms. "Happy Anniversary!" She kissed him as he lowered her down to the ground and she felt him smile against her lips.

"Happy Anniversary to you too," Finn replied. He held out a bouquet of flowers, "I got you these."

"Oh, Finn! They're beautiful! Thank you!" She took the flowers and let he sweet scent fill her nose. She walked into the kitchen and put the flowers into a water filled vase.

"Did you bake this cake?" Finn asked, smelling the fresh scent.

"Of course," Rachel giggled. She slapped his had away as he dove for the icing. "Stop it! We have to eat dinner first!"

Finn groaned and retreated from the cake. "Fine, only for you."

Rachel walked towards him and wrapped her hands around his neck, "I love you, Mr. Hudson.

Finn kissed her, "I love you too, Mrs. Hudson."

* * *

**Review! Pretty please with a cherry on top! :) I love to know what you guys think!**


End file.
